putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Illusion Catastrophe
Summary Illusion Catastrophe, a video created by the Uploader, is interrupted by Miku for A Place to Chat!, instead. Having finished seeing Elena and Teppannov's respective stories, Miku and Len discuss Rin's current state and the story Len just witnessed. While "the viewers" watch, Len and Miku communicate at hyper speed as the latter explains to Len how Elena constructed the memories of Irina, the dog, and Irina's comrade in Rin, Len, and Camui, respectively, as well as noting how Len retained his current appearance due to Rin's own wish for him. She explains how they came from this to their present circumstances, Rin in particular with the help of the uploader, until Len disrupted everything by giving Rin back her memories. Noting that Rin would destroy herself soon, the two discuss that, while Len can't help her, he could show her a final happiness instead. As Miku plans to link herself, Len, and Camui together in Rin's interior, she encourages the reluctant Len to go to Rin while she plans to look for the fragment of Ronald. The two bid each other farewell and Miku shoots the USB into her headphones. Lyrics Japanese = |-| Romaji = |-| English = Keywords *『展開されるあの子の夢、、、前の持ち主の 小さな反抗。。』 Her dreams,,,are my previous owner's/Small rebellion.. *『無垢であるあんたにここで一緒にいて欲しかった。』 She wanted to be here with the pure you. *『世界中にバラまかれ、愛された「世界で一番悲しい子供達と犬のストーリー」、』 It's being distributed all over the world, the beloved "the world's saddest story of children and a dog" *『そしてあの子は、ここに居る為に うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。』 And she, in order to stay here/Made the uploader rewrite her memories of herself a second time. *『制御出来ない「こころ」を持っているから。』 Because you carry a heart that can't be controlled. *『おまえの目はゴミのようだな』 Your eyes are like garbage. Illustration Analysis Genkaku_7.png|Video opening Genkaku_8.png|Didier Drogba Genkaku_1.png|Miku Genkaku_2.png|Miku doodle Genkaku_3.png|Len Genkaku_4.png|Unknown Genkaku_5.png|Len doodle Genkaku_6.png|World's End Dancehall A_Place_to_Chat.png|Miku pointing a gun at herself. The start of the PV, proclaimed by Miku to have nothing to do with the rest of the story, starts with a complex yet atypically styled video, with gears and clocks as a common motif. Miku is also portrayed stylistically, but still with short hair as in the main story. The camaera zooms into a picture of a soccer player of Chelsea, Didier Drogba, possibly symbolizing speed or as a non-sequitur in the "crappy" song. The following A Place to Chat! video returns to the typical single illustration PVs. Miku and Len are shown back in Miku's house; looking in the background, syringes can be seen littering her shelf, possibly used by her to inject drugs into her system. Also of note is that Miku and Len are shown as having the same background, indicating (as shown later) that they are actually speaking next to each other. As Miku and Len converse, poorly drawn doodles of the two are shown, possibly representing the two of them as data. Miku's doodle is shown having a smiley face on her hair and unidentifiable pink dots all over her face. Fish, a common motif in the series and in particular for Len, are shown in the background. Another doodle is also shown during this time of several unidentifiable figures, one of them marked with an "L" and possibly representing Kagamine Len. The Len doodle, additionally, has a red smiley face on the left of his drawing and a blue serious face on the right, possibly indicating his happy dog programming and more serious current self. A colorful fish is also attached to his left shoulder, labeled a "youkai". The video then goes into a strange icelike static as it slowly displays pictures, one of which being a reference to the Genjitsutoushi-P's song World's End Dancehall and another being a closeup of Miku's smiling face, while the final one is of Rin and Camui already "sleeping" on the ground and covered in sheets as they wait in Rin's interior. The final illustration shows Miku pointing a gun at herself, preparing to shoot a USB into her headphones that will link them all in Rin's data interior. Sound Effect Analysis Repeatedly through the video, growing in frequency as Len and Miku converse in hyper speed, are clinking noises as if from an ice pick or machinery moving together. This may be the noises of the Vocaloids processing information or noises coming from some other machinery in the room. Trivia Notes *This is the first song to indicate that the videos and their viewers exist within the series itself, as later made clear in Goodbye to You★. *Similarly, Miku's claim that they are in a "manufactured world" indicates that most of the series takes place on a computer and not the physical world, which is elaborated on by Numtack05 on his blog by the series' conclusion. *While it's unexplained in the song how Camui was also able to get a USB, the end of To You, To Me. indicates he regained consciousness for a time after being brought to Miku's home. Curiosities *Miku's statement "your eyes are garbage" repeats Rin's deceptively encouraging insult to Len in The Eyes That Don't Vanish.; it's unknown how she learned it herself. *The song before "A Place to Chat!" proper is credited to "the uploader", matching that Miku also attributes the song to their "base" producer. External Links *Lyrics Source (Illusion Catastrophe) *Lyrics Source (A Place to Chat!) ---- Category:Songs in Part 3 Category:Vocaloid Era